


Breadwinner

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bread, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Tomoe stops by Yamabuki Bakery to see Saaya.





	Breadwinner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing a Saaya/Tomoe for a while, but only recently got an idea sorted. I tried to get it done in time for Saaya's birthday, but I was just too tired to get my brain in gear. So here it is a few days late.
> 
> I'm not sure exactly how rare this pair is, but I haven't seen a ton of it personally. Though since they do both do a lot in the downtown area, and clearly know each other well, I don't think it's a huge leap to ship them, at least once in a while. A disaster like Tomoe could use someone who has things a little more together, hehe. ;3

The bell jingled as the door to Yamabuki Bakery opened.

"Saaya!"

Saaya looked up from stocking the shelves. "Tomoe!"

"Yo, what's up?" Tomoe walked over to Saaya.

"Work. The same as always, isn't that what Ran says?" Saaya smiled. "Actually, your timing is perfect. Come with me." She grabbed Tomoe's hand, and dragged her towards the back.

"E-eh?" While Tomoe wasn't sure what was going on, she didn't resist. They went into the storage room in the back, and as the door closed behind them it didn't escape her notice that they were all alone. "Uh, Saaya...?"

"Can you get that for me?"

"Huh?"

Saaya was pointing at a tall shelf. "Dad put the icing sugar up too high for me, and then he left before I noticed. Half the time it's like he just doesn't think." A slight sigh escaped her.

"Oh." Tomoe looked at the bag of sugar. "Sure." There was some slight stretching involved, but it wasn't hard to retrieve.

"Thank you!" Saaya beamed as she was handed the bag. "I thought I'd have to get a stepladder, but you really saved me."

"Heh." Tomoe sighed. "Is fetching things from tall places all I'm good for?"

Saaya giggled. "Maybe."

"Wha- Maybe?!"

She got up on her toes, and kissed Tomoe on the cheek. "Seriously, thanks."

Tomoe blushed, and rubbed her cheek. "Ya know, when you pulled me in here, I almost thought you were going to..."

"Hm? Thought I was going to what?"

"Er... nothing."

Saaya put a hand on Tomoe's neck, and pulled her down into a kiss. "That I'd do something like this, maybe?"

Tomoe blushed fiercely. "Um... m-maybe..."

Saaya let her go. "You're so cute~. Not saying I'm opposed to it, but it would have to be after work. Come on." She turned around, and headed for the door.

A slightly dazed Tomoe followed.

"I need to get started on this icing if it's to be ready by the time the buns are done," Saaya said as she headed behind the counter. "I hate to be a pest, but can you stock the rest of these onto the shelves?" She placed the half-full basket she had been holding earlier, and another fully full one up onto the counter. "You know where they go, right?"

Tomoe wondered if this counted as exploitation. "No worries." She picked up the baskets, and a pair of tongs.

Saaya beamed. "You truly are a life-saver. I won't be long, and I'll come running if I hear the bell, so don't worry."

"Gotcha."

Saaya vanished into the kitchen, while Tomoe went to work. It was hardly exciting, but she was pretty used to helping out all over the place. Helping her girlfriend too was honestly the least she could do.

It didn't take long to finish anyway, but just as she was putting the baskets back on the counter, the bell at the door jingled again.

"Moca-chan is here~," the person announced herself before Tomoe even had the chance to turn around.

"Yo, Moca."

"Tomo-chin~. Well, well~."

Saaya came out to the counter. "Oh, hey Moca."

"Hi, Saaya~. So both the bread queen, and the breadwinner are here today, huh~?"

Tomoe cringed. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Ufufu~." Moca put on a smug smile. "You won the bread queen's heart, and access to the bread makery~. What else should I call you~?"

"Anything else!" And 'bread makery' wasn't even a thing, Moca just wanted to fit 'bread' into it.

"Haha." At least Saaya seemed amused. "Can you wait a couple minutes, Moca? I have to prepare some buns I just took out of the oven."

"Okaaay~. Moca-chan shall wait for the freshest of buns~."

Saaya disappeared into the kitchen again.

Tomoe leaned against the counter. "Your timing is almost too good, Moca," she pointed out. "Have you memorised when they put stuff into the oven?"

"Maaayyyybe~." Moca smiled wide. "So if you don't like breadwinner, should I call you bread prince~?"

Tomoe cringed again. "That's not any better. Also, why not king?" Saaya got to be queen, after all.

Moca folded her arms. "I hate to be the one to tell you, Tomo-chin~, but you are not very kingly~." She seemed strangely serious. "How about bread-lover~?"

"No, that's... much worse. You might have found the worst one. Congrats, Moca." Tomoe preferred breadwinner over that.

Moca beamed. "Thanks, Tomo-chin~."

"Here we go!" Saaya returned, carrying a tray. "Glazed buns, as fresh as they can be."

"Ooooohhhh~." Moca seemed genuinely in awe. "I'll take all of them~."

"Can you afford that?" Tomoe asked.

"Uh... hm~..." After examining her wallet, Moca said: "I can afford five~. Buy the rest for me, Tomo-chin~."

"No way."

"Aw~. Then I'll take five, Saaya~."

"Hahaha, you got it." Saaya got a bag. "I'll throw in a sixth since you're one of our best customers."

"Ooohhh~! You're the best, Saaya~. Say, are you in the market for another breadwinner~?" Moca waggled her eyebrows.

"I think Ran would kill you if she heard you say that," Tomoe said.

"Hm... you're probably right~," Moca agreed. "Oh, and my point card~."

Saaya took the money, put five points on the card, and handed both change and card back.

"Don't I get six~?"

"You only get points for the ones you pay for." Saaya winked.

"Harsh, but fair~. Moca-chan respects your decision~. Thank you for your generosity, and take care~." Moca immediately started munching on one of the buns as she headed out with the rest.

Tomoe sighed. "That Moca..."

"Hey, she's fun to have around. Makes things interesting, don't you think?" Saaya leaned forward, and placed her hand over Tomoe's.

"Yeah, you're right." Tomoe smiled. Things would certainly be less interesting without Moca.

* * *

Saaya was really grateful to get to sit down on her bed.

"Thanks so much for all your help today," she said.

Tomoe sat down next to her. "I didn't do that much."

Saaya leaned against her girlfriend. "You did more than enough."

There was a small pause, then Tomoe put her arm around her. "Alright. You're welcome."

"Hehe." Saaya snuggled even closer. Tomoe was both nicely firm, and nicely soft. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Can't. Promised Ako we'd cook together."

"Ahaha, and I promised Sana she'd get to help me out. Not exactly the best planners, are we?"

"Haha, I guess not." Tomoe rubbed Saaya's arm.

"Well, I have tomorrow off. So then I can come over and play." Saaya had been thinking about that all day.

"Play?"

"Uh-huh." Saaya looked up at Tomoe, and grinned, which caused a light blush in Tomoe's cheeks. "Speaking of... when do you have to go?"

"Uh..." Tomoe took out her phone to check the time. "In about an hour, I guess."

"Ooo, plenty of time~."

"For what?"

"Hmhmhmmm~." Saaya stretched, and placed a kiss on Tomoe's chin. "Maybe what you were hoping for earlier?"

Tomoe conspicuously looked away, and scratched at her cheek. "I-I wasn't hoping for anything..."

Saaya moved around, and straddled Tomoe's lap. "It's bad to lie to your girlfriend, you know." She draped her arms around her neck.

"I didn't hope!" Tomoe still protested. "I just maybe thought..."

Saaya giggled. "You're really cute. Well, how about you think on this?" She pulled Tomoe into another kiss. Deeper than the one earlier. While they were locked together, they toppled over onto their side.

An hour was plenty of time. Probably. Hopefully.


End file.
